


Amantes imperfectus ad perfectum (Bellow Diamond Oneshot)

by Kaipai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, bellow oneshot, idk if this is angsty but, these babs are too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipai/pseuds/Kaipai
Summary: Blue is feeling needy, Yellow is busy with work. Someone gets upset. Someone feels bad. They're so gay, it all works out in the end. (excuse my crap summary, this is my first oneshot.)





	Amantes imperfectus ad perfectum (Bellow Diamond Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary this is my first oneshot! I'm a little nervous cause people I admire will probs see this and aaaaaa. I'm not sure if what i'm gonna put in here can be considered angst (probably not since I have no experience with angst) but...I just hope y'all like this! If you'd like to give me constructive criticism, please feel free to write me a note in the comments! (Also compliments are welcome because i'm a bab and I need support to boost my nonexistent confidence LOL)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> -Kai

Blue Diamond slowly made her way through the giant yellow corridors. At least to her, is was a slow trek. To her poor Pearl on the other hand? It was quite the long run. 

The downhearted and 'affection-deprived', according to herself, diamond was on her way to visit her counterpart. Yellow Diamond. Yellow was very busy, and Blue was aware of that. 

But surely her companion could spare a bit of her immortality just for her...right? Blue halted before a sizeable door. Just as the hallways were, it was yellow. 

Blue Pearl scurried over to the control panel that allowed only those who knew how to operate it have access to the room behind it. In the centre of the broad chamber was a golden throne with two spikes poking over the top. The azure gem let her veil fall to her shoulders as she entered the room, her servant closing the door and waiting outside. 

She sniffled and wiped away a tear before speaking. "Yellow?" She whispered. There was no response. She pouted and moved closer, gently placing her hand on a large shoulder pad. "Yellow?" She repeated. 

 

Yellow Diamond only hummed in response. Blue Diamond didn't think this was enough. She moved her head to rest on the others' shoulder and proceeded to whine. "Yeeelloooow!"Her counterpart turned to look her in the eyes and was met with the largest pair of puppy eyes anyone could ever muster.

"What do you want now Blue?" Deep inside, Yellow was in agony, she knew exactly what Blue wanted but was insistent on not giving it to her. Not today. Then again, her dear Diamond was too adorable to turn down. 

Blue Diamond's pout only grew as she whispered "You haven't spoken to me in a while, I was beginning to think you didn't care for me." She sniffled for effect "I miss you..."

Yellow winced and looked away "You have your Pearl, perhaps she could sing for you. That usually makes you feel better." This comment made a deep crease form between the silver-haired diamond's brows. She stood up and gently put Yellow Diamond's arms down against the armrests of her throne. 

Blue swiped the screens away and slowly took off her helmet so she could kiss her lover's cheek. Yellow, with golden locks falling in her face and cheeks bright, looked away "Blue, please. I'm very busy."

Blue smiled at this. "I'm aware of that dear Yellow, but can't you spare just a little bit of your time for me? A few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?" The Diamond huffed and crossed her arms.

"Blue I can't! I have extremely crucial matters to attend to! I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." Yellow Diamond took her helmet out of a stunned Blue's grasp and put it back on, regaining control over her panels.

 

Blue was hurt, she couldn't believe it. She had come all this way just to see her precious Yellow and was denied affection! The indigo Diamond sniffled and crossed her arms just as Yellow did before exiting the room. "Fine! Don't expect me to help you when you ask for it though." She was salty, quite salty. Yellow turned in her chair "Blue..."

"No! Don't try to fix it now." Blue was making her way to the door, as was Yellow Pearl to let the Diamond out. "Blue!" Yellow called out. The giant doors opened to let Blue out but as she stepped out Yellow took her by the arm, stopping her. "Yellow! Let go!"

"No. I'm sorry." She meant it, although Yellow was very busy she didn't mean to hurt Blue. She would never willingly do that. Blue didn't look at her, brows still together and lips still in a frown. "Come here." Yellow gently and slowly pulled Blue into a hug, placing the other Diamond's hands on her shoulders.

She kissed her cyan lover on the cheek and then on the forehead. "I suppose....I could set aside a bit of time for you." Blue looked up and lifted an eyebrow at Yellow "Just a little bit?" Yellow nodded as Blue's frown changed into a wide smile.

Blue Diamond got comfortable and crossed her arms behind Yellow's neck, slipping her delicate hand underneath the shiny helmet that hid her Diamond's soft hair. "I'm glad you've had a change of heart, I was about to leave for good." The two chuckled and shared a kiss "Oh please Blue, you of all gems couldn't stay away from me even if you had to."

"Is that a challenge, my love?" They continued to giggle and shared a few more kisses before returning to their duties.

 

Fin.


End file.
